


Krypto

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sister we should come with a warning, Gen, Krypto the Super Dog, Pre-Canon, Slightly AU-ish maybe I guess, Young Kara, young Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of Earth immersion via the likes of Harry Potter and The Incredibles, Kara and Alex stumble across a mystery only they can solve while still navigating the pitfalls of being sisters. Why Kara hates mysteries and why Kara kept her abilities hidden beyond the Danvers' insistence are questions with the same answer: Krypto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krypto

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really found anything quite like this so I thought I'd write my own. Kara and Alex's relationship is very important to me and the DNA of the show so I thought I'd have some fun. I hope y'all will be interested and let me know what y'all think.

Kara pressed a finger to her messy, nearly illegible notes, staining a spot a bit reddish brown from the mess she was making of her sloppy joe sandwich. She spoke around a large mouthful, her glasses sliding down her nose. “That’s the answer to number three. In kilograms.” The girl beside her squinted at the page for a few moments before nodding and smiling. The smile wavered when she looked over Kara’s shoulder. In a burst of speed that nearly surprised Kara, the girl gathered her homework and rushed off, leaving behind a full lunch tray. Kara sighed and turned to find Alex behind her.

“She's taking advantage of you. They all are.” Alex pulled her backpack a bit higher, the single strap on her shoulder sliding while she gestured to the remnants of meals scattered around Kara, evidence of the students seeking homework answers.

“I know.” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose before polishing off a second sandwich. “But at least they're talking to me. And they give me food.” Kara slouched a bit as Alex sighed. “It's better than them actually asking for help.” She lowered her voice, “I can't exactly explain how I don't work the problems the ‘right’ way and have to convert all my answers from Kryptonian to metric units. I'm lucky my handwriting is so bad they can't see the Kryptonian I scribble here and there.”

“Just...just be careful alright? You don't have to help them.” Alex dropped three cartons of milk down, smiling softly as Kara grabbed one with a grin.

“I will. Promise. It's just nice to help.” After draining two of the cartons, Kara perked up, oblivious to the milk mustache adorning her face. She was practically vibrating in her chair in excitement.

“What do you want?” Alex arched a brow, adjusting her backpack again.

“Want? I don't want anything. I-” Kara nearly spilled a third sloppy joe into her lap.

“Just spit it out.” Alex eyed the clock on the far wall while other students filed out, signaling the end of the lunch shift.

“Can we go to the beach today? I haven't gotten any homework so far and anything I get now I'll finish in last period and-”

“I'm going out tonight.” Alex cut her off with a sigh.

“Oh.” Kara's face dropped, even with half a sandwich stuffed in it. Alex closed her eyes at the frankly heart wrenching sight, taking a deep breath.

“Sorry. We can go tomorrow. First thing in the morning.” Alex managed a half smile before brushing past, offering a weak tap to her shoulder. “Also you have food all over your face.”

Kara watched her depart, her shoulders dropping as she hastily finished the remnants of several meals and scrubbed her face. She gathered her five foam trays and six empty milk cartons as the last few students trickled out of the cafeteria, stumbling on her way to a trashcan, her latest growth spurt keeping her off balance. The trays in her hand swayed ominously but she managed to toss them before disaster could strike. She could still hear the snickers and whispers, however. It hardly mattered if it was her clumsiness or appetite, even after nearly two years on Earth, the words followed her everywhere. She was too nice. Too bright. Too small, now too tall. Too strange.

The rest of her classes passed as she had expected. Just a bit of homework from the tail end of third period, but she filled in her political map of Europe with ease and raced through her note cards over the French Revolution, finishing just before the bell rang for fourth period. Choir was probably the class that baffled Kara the most. Every course she had taken so far had seemed more like a primitive version or poor parallel to what she had studied on Krypton but Midvale High’s Choir had no equal. Sure, there had been music on Krypton and Kara had very fond memories of attending performances in Argo City, Kryptonopolis, and even off-world but the idea of extracurriculars was even more alien than Newton’s Laws.

Here too, though, Kara could hide. She was talented, had been told so numerous times, but she lacked the confidence for solos, lacked the desire to step away from the comfort of the risers, so she stayed among the sopranos, comforted by the bodies around her. When the final bell rang, Kara waited just outside one of the school’s side doors, bouncing on her feet, mind wandering until she could pick up on Alex’s sure and heavy steps. She grinned at Alex through the glass, taking her trumpet case as she came through the door.

“Do you have any homework?” Kara shouldered the trumpet as they approached their bikes, unlocking them.

“Nope.” Alex mounted her bike and rode off, not bothering to wait for Kara, knowing she would catch up in moments. They wove in and out of the student traffic before finally hitting the street.

“Where are you going tonight?” They rode side by side when traffic and the streets allowed, stretching out as they hit the back roads toward home. Alex shrugged before changing gears. Kara’s only warning before Alex took off was the tell-tale click of the gears. They raced home, whipping around hairpin turns and ducking through the trails leading away from the main road, swinging up the drive at the back of the house. They threw their bikes down and bolted up the steps, knocking shoulders as they tried to bump into the house but Alex managed to slam her key into the lock first.

“Pffffft. Super fast alien my ass.” Alex grinned back at Kara.

“I beat you last time!” Kara pouted, dragging her feet as they stepped into the kitchen.

“Yeah and snapped your key in the lock. Oh and bent the door knob.” Alex dug through the freezer while Kara placed her backpack and Alex’s trumpet on the table. Kara settled down at the table and when Alex looked back, she sighed. “I’m just teasing.”

“I know.” Kara picked at her backpack straps.

“No one was mad at you remember? Mom was mad at me even. It was my fault.” Alex pulled a bag out of the freezer and grabbed a baking sheet.

“That’s not any better. It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I have to be more careful-”

“Yeah, yeah super powered alien angst I get it. C’mon, lighten up. We’re gonna eat pizza rolls and watch cartoons and then Mom will let you control the remote all night. She also might have mentioned that she’s picking up a movie for you.” She tried to hide her smile as Kara brightened.

“Really? Do you know what it is?” Despite her words, Alex did not miss the way Kara’s gaze flickered to the pizza rolls Alex was carefully arranging on the baking sheet. Alex shrugged, chuckling at the way Kara’s eyes narrowed. “I know you know. You have to tell me.”

“I don’t _have_ to tell you.” Alex smirked while sliding the tray into the oven.

“Aleeex!” Kara crossed her arms over Alex’s trumpet, thumping her chin on top of her arms.

“Look, I know you busted your three instruments but that doesn’t mean you should break mine.” Alex basked in Kara’s glare for a few moments before finally relenting. “Fine. I’ll tell you, but only so you don’t break anything when Mom comes through the door.” Alex still took her time however, rescuing her trumpet from Kara and clearing off their backpacks while Kara squirmed in her seat. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Alex!”

“You are so easy.” Alex laughed while she grabbed glasses, quickly filling them with juice before Kara could get up to strangle her. Once settled back down at the table, the siblings stared each other down for several moments, Alex taking a drink before finally having mercy. “She said she _might_ be bringing home _The Incredibles_.” Alex winced as Kara squealed.

“Really? I didn't think she was going to let me watch it!” Kara nearly jumped out of her seat, her smile almost blinding.

“Yeah well I might have talked some sense into her.” Alex suddenly found her glass of grape juice highly interesting, her fingers tapping against the table, but then the table rattled, up ending the glasses and spilling their contents across the scratched wood as Kara leapt up, barely rounding the table more than launching over it to scoop Alex up in a literal bone crushing hug.

“You're the best sister ever!”

“Kara, I need my ribs.” Alex gulped in air gratefully once her feet were back on the ground while Kara rushed around, cleaning the mess she had made of the table.

“I'm so sorry Alex! I didn't mean to. I just got so excited.” The table was spotless beside her, a rag resting near the corner while Kara stood quite a bit away from Alex, wringing her hands. “You really are the best sister.”

“It's fine. Can't learn not to break bones without breaking a few right?” Alex looked up from prodding her ribs and quickly moved on at the look on Kara's face. “And I know. I'm pretty great.” She laughed as she ducked at the rag Kara sent sailing at her head.

While Kara stared at the clock, willing the pizza rolls to cook faster, Alex remade their drinks but just as she brought her own glass to her lips, her phone buzzed on the table. With a quick glance toward Kara and a quiet sigh, she picked it up, glancing over her new text. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a breath before turning to Kara, phone still in hand.

“Looks like my friends are on their way.” Alex winced slightly as Kara turned. It was like watching all the light drain from the sun. Like she had seen one of the Dementors she was so afraid of.

“But you said we were going to watch cartoons and eat pizza rolls.”

“I know but I thought they'd take longer.” Alex picked at her arm a bit. “I'm sorry. Mom’ll be home soon though. Then you can eat all the pizza rolls and have whichever of your favorites she's making.” Alex sighed as Kara turned around to stare at the clock half heartedly. “I'm gonna go grab my stuff, okay?”

“Okay.” Kara stared at the clock, attempting to block out the noises of Alex throwing her things around and digging for her wallet. Even without x-ray vision she knew it was in the raincoat thrown over the chair in the corner of their room. The car coming was much harder to block out. The rubber meeting concrete was loud, crunching uncomfortably in Kara's ears.

She pulled the pizza rolls out of the oven just as Alex came back down the stairs. The car was idling in the driveway, the engine growling in Kara's ears.

“I'm gonna head out now, Kara. If you're good, I'll try and bring you something good back.” Alex flashed a smile before bounding out the door. The door had barely shut when the kitchen phone rang, sending Kara sliding across the linoleum as she tried to answer it.

“Danvers’ residence.”

_“Kara, honey, you know Alex was joking right? You don't have to answer the phone like that.”_

“Sorry, Eliza.” Kara smiled slightly as her foster mother laughed.

 _“It's alright, dear. Is Alex still there?”_ Kara panicked momentarily before hesitantly responding.

“She just left.”

_“Oh.”_

“Is everything alright?”

 _“Oh, yes, I just hate that you're going to be by yourself. I'm kind of stuck here at the lab a bit longer than I expected. I should be home around 7. I'll pick up dinner though. Your pick.”_ Kara kicked her feet a bit, twisting the phone cord in her fingers.

“Um.”

_“In-N-Out Burger?”_

“Yeah. I mean yes please.”

 _“Alright.”_ Kara could hear Eliza breathing. It was soft, soothing. “Do you have any homework?”

“No. I finished it all.”

_“Good. Remember to have your snack. I'll see you tonight. Love you.”_

“Love you too.” Kara put the phone back in its cradle, eyeing it for a moment before walking back over to the pizza rolls. She ate a couple, barely noticing the “hot lava cheese” as Alex put it. She eyed the phone again, then her pizza rolls, and then the back door, mind whirring.

She grabbed a handful of pizza rolls and a Capri Sun from the fridge and bolted out the door.


End file.
